


Broken

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Where it's not really about a mug.





	Broken

"You're still trying to fix that? It's broken, just throw it away." Sherlock said entering the kitchen to see John still trying to fix the mug he broke the previous night.

 

"Yes." John replied not looking up. He had been trying to fix it for the last 3 hours and was almost done. He wasn't sure why a broken mug had upset him so much but it had been on his mind all night, so when he woke up he set about fixing it.

 

"There see." John exclaimed happily gluing in the last piece before running to the sink. "Not everything thats broken stays that way forever." He smiled filling the mug with water.

 

He looked up at Sherlock standing next to him.

 

"But even when you think its fixed its fragile and easily broken again." Sherlock sighed, tapping the mug lightly - pieces fell easily and water spilled. He stared up at Sherlock.

 

"Then I'll fix it again."


End file.
